Tim 7
by Hanabi no Sakura
Summary: Chapter 2 Up ! Uzumaki Bolt, Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki adalah shinobi muda yang sekarang menjadi anggota Tim 7, petualangan demi petualangan mereka akan dimulai dari sekarang, takdir apa yang akan di terima oleh mereka. Gaje, OOC, Typo, mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Gakure

Sebuah desa shinobi, desa lindungan daun, desa yang dibangun oleh tekad kuat untuk menghentikan perang dari seorang senju yang terkemuka.

Kini Konoha memasuki era baru, para shinobi dari Konoha yang hebat berlanjut, setelah kali terakhir era Nandaime Hokage yang berhasil memenangkan perang Shinobi ke 4, sekarang para keturunan mereka melanjutkan perjuangan orang tua mereka.

Generasi muda shinobi tengah berlatih di Academy Ninja Konoha, denga bimbingan seorang Sensei, mereka mendengarkan aba-aba khusus hari ini,

"nah, mulai hari ini kalian sudah tidak akan belajar teori ini. Kalian akan kami bagi dalam tim yang berisi 3 orang, tentunya kalian akan di imbing oleh 1 orang Sensei"

Begitulah pengumuman yang dikatakan oleh Sensei yang diketahui bernama Aburame Shino.

Anak-anak itu sontak bergemuruh senang, sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi Shinobi yang sesungguhnya.

Shino mulai menyebut nama-nama yang akan masuk tim dari tim 1 sampai tim 8.

"Tim 1 …. "

Shino sedikit berhenti berucap saat hendak menyebutkan nama-nama Shinobi muda yang akan menempati Tim 7, tim yang legendaris itu.

"Tim 7, Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Bolt, Mitsuki"

Sontak sang empunya nama pun sedikit kaget dan saling bertatapan kesal. Terutama bocah bersurai pirang itu, dia tidak percaya akan setim dengan seorang Uchiha Sarada. Dan bocah satunya lagi hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Dan Tim 8 …"

"itulah nama-nama yang akan menempati tiap Tim nya, silahkan berkumpul sesuai dengan Tim kalian masing-masing"

Akhir kata dari Shino, anak-anak pun membubarkan diri mereka, dan berkumpul dengan Tim mereka masing-masing.

Dari ke 8 Tim, hanya Tim 7 dan Tim 8 yang terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan teman-teman satu Tim mereka, Tim 7 sudah pasti karena kehadiran Sarada dan Bolt. Dan Tim 8 adalah Ino-Shika-Cho yang baru.

"wah Bolt, kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali" ucap anak berambut pirang pucat padanya

"heeh, tidak usah mengomentari aku, lihat kalian sendiri sudah seperti di atur saja" balas Bolt Kesal

"Hey Bolt, kita akan bersaing nee" balas anak itu lagi

"haha mulai saat ini dan nanti kalian akan ku kalahkan" Ucap Bolt bangga

"Inojin, jangan membuat suasana yang merepotkan seperti ini dengan si Pirang itu" gerutu anak berkuncir nanas kepada sahabatnya

"ini tidak merepotkan Shikadai, ini akan menyenangkan loh" balas Inojin

"kalian berdua, yang jelas aku tidak akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan kalian" seru Bolt masih dengan semangatnya

"Bolt, sudahlah kita harus segera ke tempat Sensei" Sarada menginterupsi tingkah Bolt

"baiklah baiklah, sampai jumpa Inojin, Shikadai. Ku tunggu di ujian Chuunin nanti. Ja nee"

Bolt pergi untuk menemui Sensei dari Tim 7, Sensei pembimbing tim 7 adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi. Orang yang amat di kenal Bolt, murid dari ayahnya. Tim 7 sudah sampai di tempat yang di tentukan oleh sang Sensei, yakni di atas gedung Hokage.

Bolt celingukan, mencari sosok bersurai cokelat dengan model jabrik itu. Sementara kedua teman setim Bolt pun terlihat sedang mencari Sensei nya,

"ck, kurang ajar. Apa dia mengerjai kita" Gerutu Bolt, karena tak kunjung menemukan Sensei nya

"sudahlah Bolt, mungkin ini tes dari Sensei supaya kita dapat menemukan dia" sahut Sarada

Mitsuki tak menanggapi gerutuan dari teman setimnya itu, dia terlihat ikut mencari Konohamaru. Mereka masih mencari sosok itu, ini sudah 20 menit sejak mereka sampai, tapi sepertinya sang Sensei belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang.

Karena lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat, mereka terduduk, baru sebentar mereka bersantai, tiba-tiba sebuah kunai dan suriken melayang ke arah mereka.

"awas, Sarada…"

Teriak Bolt dan Mitsuki kompak, mereka berdua menghalau serangan yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

Traaang…

Kunai dan Suriken itu berhasil di jinakkan.

"wah, wah, kalian ternyata tidak bisa di remehkan" suara itu menginterupsi mereka.

Mereka ber 3 berpaling dan mencari sumber suara, terlihatlah sosok orang dewasa, bersurai cokelat, surai jabriknya telah Nampak, dan wajah dengan tawa jahilnya pun Nampak, itu adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru, Sensei pembimbing Tim 7.

"ck, kenapa kau lama sekali Sensei. Pake acara mengerjai segala" Bolt lagi-lagi bergerutu kesal

"Hey, aku ini Sensei mu, jadi sopanlah sedikit. Lagipula tidak seru bila tidak ada acara seperti tadi kau tahu" sahut Konohamaru dengan nada sedikit tinggi

Sementara Sarada dan Mitsuki hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan teman pirang mereka.

"nah, perkenalkan aku adalah Asuma Sarutobi. Ini sudah termasuk dalam tes kalian sebagai Genin. Dan apa kita bisa lanjutkan tes selanjutnya ? tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan diri kalian, dan jangan lupa cita-cita kalian" lanjut Konohamaru

Bolt maju dan memulai pertama kali,

"namaku Uzumaki Bolt, hobi ku adalah memepelajari jutsu ayahku, cita-cita ku adalah menjadi Hokage-ttebasa" suara lantang Bolt di tanggapi cengiran oleh Konohamaru

Lalu Sarada selanjutnya,

"namaku Uchiha Sarada, hobiku adalah mendengarkan cerita tentang ayahku, cita-citaku menjadi sekuat ibu dan sekeren ayah" kali ini Konohamaru hanya mengangguk saja.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Mitsuki,

"namaku Mitsuki, aku tidak punya hobi apapun, cita-citaku, mungkin ini lebih menjurus kepada ambisku yakni, aku ingin memiliki teman" Konohamaru harus tercengang karena ucapan anak muridnya yang satu ini, anak ini memiliki ambisi untuk mempunyai teman, yang benar saja.

Tidak hanya Konohamaru, Bolt dan Sarada pun menatapnya bingung.

"baiklah, nah Mitsuki, Bolt, Sarada. Mari kita lakukan tes selanjutnya. Tes ini mungkin saja bisa membunuh kalian, karena aku juga akan sedikit serius, cari dan kejar aku sampai ke hutan perbatasan, dan rebutlah lonceng ini" jelas panjang Konohamaru

Sarada, Bolt, Mitsuki melihat hanya ada 2 lonceng disana, mereka berpikir keras,

"jangan-jangan…" ucap mereka ber 3 berbarengan

"ya, hanya ada 2 orang yang akan lulus, persiapkan diri kalian, baiklah kita mulai"

Konohamaru berlari, melompat, meninggalkan ke 3 anak muridnya yang masih berpikir keras. Bahkan ini barulah tahap pertama mereka menjadi Genin, tapi sudah ada babak eliminasi.

"Bolt, Sarada, tenangkan diri kita dulu sebelum kita merebutnya" Mitsuki angkat suara

Sontak Bolt dan Sarada pun menoleh, air muka Mitsuki terlihat sedikit serius kali ini.

"kenapa Mitsuki ?"

"begini, kita bisa menyerang Konohamaru-Sensei kalau kita bekerja sama" lajutnya

"Hey, Cuma 2 orang yang akan lulus tahu" selak Bolt

Mitsuki menggeleng, sementara Sarada hanya bisa diam melihat perseturuan kedua rekan setim nya ini

"dari yang kutangkap, ini merupakan tes kerja sama tim. Apa kau tidak mengerti Bolt ?"

Bolt terlihat bingung, dia sangat lola.

"kita ini kan sudah jadi rekan setim, saat seorang Shinobi melakukan misi berkelompok pastilah sangat di butuhkan yang namanya kerja sama, apalagi jika melakukan misi rank s, dan kita tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan eliminasi itu, yang penting adalah bagaimana kita menjalin kerja sama kita sekarang"

Ucapan panjang Mitsuki akhirnya di mengerti oleh Bolt, dan Sarada pun menyetujui ucapan itu.

"jadi, sepertinya aku ingat ungkapan yang familiar, Seorang Shinobi yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi, Shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya itu lebih buruk dari sampah" kini Sarada mulai angkat bicara

"kau benar Sarada"

"Yosh, kita adalah Tim 7, kita harus lebih kuat dari Tim 7 yang sebelumnya-ttebasa. Ayo kita kalahkan Konohamaru-Sensei" Seruan Bolt bersemangat

"Yosh"

Tim 7 pun bergegas untuk mengejar Konohamaru. Dengan di pimpin oleh Bolt, ya meskipun sedikit bodoh tapi hanya Bolt yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang hebat, dia mampu menyemangati rekan setimnya.

Konohamaru telah menunggu mereka di hutan kematian, dia bersiul santai melihat kedatangan ketiga muridnya itu,

Bolt yang tidak sabaran mencoba menyerang Sensei nya, tapi tangan Mitsuki menahannya,

"tenang Bolt, Konohamaru-sensei tidak akan kemana-mana. Kita kombinasikan serangan kita padanya, aku akan men support kalian berdua, lakukan serangan setelah aku membuka jebakan yang dia pasang"

Bolt dan Sarada mengangguk mengerti, Mitsuki terlihat merapalkan sebuah Jutsu,

" _Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu…"_

Konohamaru sontak terkaget melihat bocah bersurai biru muda itu, _"hah, dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton"_

Lengan kayu raksasa muncul di sekitar Konohamaru, lengan kayu itu mencoba menangkapnya, kertas peledak yang di tempelkannya pun meledak dan membuat kepulan asap tebal.

"Bolt, Sarada sekarang…!"

Seruan itu di mengerti oleh Bolt dan Sarada, sementara Mitsuki masih berkutat dengan lengan kayu yang belum sempurna bisa di kendalikannya, Bolt dan Sarada tengah bersiap-siap menyerang

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu … "_

Bola api besar muncul dari mulut Sarada, dia menyerang sensei nya. Konohamaru coba menghindar, tapi serangan berikutnya datang,

" _Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu…"_

Mitsuki lagi-lagi membatasi gerak dari Konohamaru, dia memunculkan lengan-lengan raksasa di sekitar hutan kematian itu, baginya ini adalah medan pertarungan yang menguntungkan.

" _Shuriken : Kagebunshin no Jutsu…"_

Serangan kerja sama itu di tutup dengan serangan Bolt, dia melemparkan Shuriken dan menggandakannya menjadi seribu Shuriken.

Konohamaru masih coba menghindari serangan itu, tapi sepertinya serangan ini tidak bisa dihindari dengan cara biasa,

" _Kage bunshin no Jutsu"_

Konohamaru membuat beberapa klon, dia merapalkan teknik Rasengannya,

" _Fuuton : Odama Rasen Shuriken"_

Para klon Konohamaru membuat Rasen Shuriken besar dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, menangkis serangan Mokuton, Fuuton, dan Kagebunshin Shuriken ketiga muridnya itu.

Bush bush bush …

Ini sudah seperti perang saja, efek nya terlalu besar dan mengakibatkan pohon-pohon di sekitar hutan tumbang, mungkin Konohamaru sedikit berlebihan.

"uhuk uhuk …"

Karena tebalnya asap, jarak pandang Mitsuki, Sarada, dan Bolt menjadi berkurang. Mereka tampak mencari sosok Sensei nya, tapi nihil Konohamaru sama sekali tidak terlihat. Kini asap sudah mulai berkurang, mereka mencoba menenangkan diri mereka.

"Mitsuki, serangan mu benar-benar hebat" puji Bolt

Yang di puji hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "aku belum sepenuhnya menguasai teknik ini"

"Yosh, Mitsuki, Sarada, meskipun satu diantara kita akan di eliminasi, tapi aku senang menjadi rekan setim kalian. Mari kita satukan kekuatan kita lagi"

Bolt mengulurkan tangganya kedepan, menyatukan kebersamaan mereka.

"tidak seperti dirimu saja Bolt" ucap Sarada

Mereka lalu menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Konohamaru,

"Bolt, apa kau juga menguasai teknik Rasengan ?" Tanya Mitsuki

Bolt menggeleng, "belum, aku baru mempelajari dasarnya"

"cobalah di pakai, aku akan membuat Konohamaru-sensei sibuk" ucap Mitsuki

"apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya Mitsuki ?" Sarada angkat bicara

"aku sangat yakin, kau pasti bisa Bolt"

Mereka sudah menyusun rencana, Bolt akan mencoba menggunakan teknik Rasengan yang bahkan belum sempurna itu.

Mitsuki melemparkan beberapa kunai yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kertas peledak, Sarada bersiap pada tempatnya, juga Bolt dia tengah gugup sekarang, karena harus melakukan serangan terakhir dengan rasengan yang belum dia kuasai.

"kalian mencoba menjebakku dengan mainan anak-anak haah ?" suara Konohamaru terdengar,

"Tim 7 bersiap" aba-aba dari Bolt tanpa menanggapi ucapan Konohamaru

"Yosh…" teriak 2 rekannya kompak

" _Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu…"_

Kembali Mitsuki mengeluarkan lengan-lengan kayunya, barusaha menggapai Konohamaru yang melompat untuk menghindarinya.

"cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil padaku"

Ucapan Konohamaru harus terhenti karena Sarada melompat dan mencoba menyerang dengan Taijutsu, kekuatan fisik yang sangat kuat, siapa yang tak kenal ibunya, kunoichi medis dengan kekuatan monster, dan Sarada menurunkan kekuatan itu, meskipun kekuatan belumlah sekuat Sakura.

"Shanarooo…"

Pukulan Sarada mampu memojokkan Konohamaru, dia terpaksa terjatuh, karena serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Konohamaru mencoba medarat darurat pada lengan kayu milik Mitsuki, tapi perhitungannya benar-benar salah, itu bukan lengan kayu Mitsuki melainkan lengan-lengan raksasa yang tercipta sebelumnya, dan sudah di tempeli oleh kertas peledak.

Duaar duaar duaar..

Kertas peledak satu-satu mulai meledak, Konohamaru mencoba mengendalikan situasi, 3 bocah Genin itu mampu membuatnya terpojok.

" _Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu…"_

Lengan kayu besar itu mampu mengikat gerakan Konohamaru, dia benar-benar terperangkap dalam kombinasi hebat ketiga muridnya.

Sementara itu Bolt tiba-tiba muncul sambil memegang sebuah pusaran bola kecil di tangannya, ini akan jadi serangan terakhir mereka semua berharap dari Bolt.

" _Rasengan…."_

Bolt melompat dan mengarahkan pusaran bola itu ke arah Konohamaru, lengan-lengan kayu besar mulai menghilang, dan

Jdush…

Perut Konohamaru menjadi sasaran telak dari jutsu nya sendiri, Bolt mampu melakukannya.

"yatta …."

"yeaay.."

Mereka bertiga teriak girang, karena berhasil membuat Sensei nya terkena serangan telak, tapi-

Dosh…

Ternyata itu hanyalah bunshin, mereka sedikit terkaget, bahkan chakra mereka sudah habis sekarang, serangan tadi benar-benar sia-sia saja.

Lalu Konohamaru yang asli muncul dengan 2 lonceng di tangannya, dia tertawa sinis, meskipun dalam hati dia senang karena muridnya memiliki semangat yang sangat kuat, dan juga memiliki kombinasi yang sangat hebat padahal mereka baru saja berkumpul.

"yosh, kalian melakukan hal yang bagus. Tapi tak satu pun dari kalian yang berhasil mengambil lonceng ini dariku" omongan Konohamaru sedikit tergantung,

"nasib kalian akan di tentukan besok, berhasil atau gagalnya kalian akan ku umumkan besok, siang di depan gerbang Konoha silahkan kalian berkumpul disana"

Mereka ber 3 saling tatap, mengharapkan yang terbaik tentunya. Kemudian mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"yosh, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Hokage, kalian boleh dan istirahat" kemudian Konohamaru pergi meninggalkan ketiga muridnya itu.

Setelah Konohamaru pergi, mereka ber 3 duduk lemas, dan mereka tersenyum senang, mereka lalu saling tos,

"Bolt, kau hebat" ucap Sarada

"hehe, tadi itu kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa, tapi kurasa kalau tidak ada Mitsuki kita tidak akan bisa bergerak sebebas itu" Sahut Bolt

Mitsuki mengusap surai birunya, "ha ha ha, itu tidak seberapa, lagipula teknik itu belum sempurna"

"hey jangan merendah begitu, itu adalah salah satu teknik kekkei Genkai yang kuat. Apa kau keturunan Senju ?"

Mitsuki menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu Bolt, aku juga tidak tahu darimana aku berasal, siapa orang tuaku bahkan aku tidak tahu, sedari dulu aku tidak memiliki siapapun " Ucap Mitsuki lirih

Bolt dan Sarada tertegun mendengar ucapan Mitsuki, mereka merasa iba,

"maafkan aku Mitsuki.."

"tidak apa-apa Bolt, aku juga belum pernah berbicara seperti ini pada siapapun, aku tidak punya teman seorang pun, karena kalian kuanggap teman maka aku ceritakan"

Sementara itu sang Sensei sudah sampai di gedung Hokage, sudah banyak pembimbing yang melaporkan hasil pertama mereka,

Tok tok tok tok …

"yo masuklah…" seru sang Hokage dari dalam

Konohamaru masuk, kemudian dia memberitahukan dengan detail mengenai yang terjadi tadi, dan mengenai kekuatan dari ketiga anak muridnya,

"….jadi begitulah Hokage-sama"

"apaa, Bolt bisa rasengan, yang benar kau ?" Naruto kaget

"begitulah yang terjadi, tapi yang membuatku heran adalah Mitsuki, dia bisa melakukan Kekkei Genkai Hokage pertama"

"ooh, anak berambut biru muda itu, dia itu salah satu objek penelitian Orochimaru, sama seperti Yamato sensei, dia bisa melakukan Kekkei Genkai Mokuton. Konohamaru awasi dia yaah" ucap Naruto enteng

"haah, jadi kau sudah tahu yaah. Baiklah aku akan beri perhatian lebih pada anak itu. Jadi apa mereka lulus ?" lanjut nya

Naruto tersenyum simpul, anaknya mampu melakukan lebih baik darinya, bahkan kombinasi kerja sama yang sangat hebat.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan ? kurasa mereka adalah calon Shinobi yang hebat. Tapi tetap awasi Mitsuki, kalau dia di luar kendali, bisa-bisa dia di rebut oleh para missing nin"

Konohamaru mengiyakan ucapan Naruto,

"baiklah, karena mereka ber 3 muridku maka aku akan bertanggung jawab sebaik mungkin. Aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama" setelahnya Konohamaru pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

Konohamaru tersenyum penuh arti, besok adalah hari yang menentukan, dia sudah tak sabar menantikan hari itu.

TBC :D

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Tim 7 yang baru ini, mohon Reviewnya yaa para Readers.

Oh iya mengenai tokoh Mitsuki, aku sengaja ngebuat dia sama kaya Yamato, di next chapter bakal di ceritain lebih jelas mengenai tokoh ini.

HnS-chan ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

" _baiklah, karena mereka ber 3 muridku maka aku akan bertanggung jawab sebaik mungkin. Aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama" setelahnya Konohamaru pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage._

 _Konohamaru tersenyum penuh arti, besok adalah hari yang menentukan, dia sudah tak sabar menantikan hari itu._

TIM 7 …

Matahari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya, seorang bocah pirang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya hari ini, hari yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Dia tidak boleh telat sama sekali, dia teringat ucapan Sensei nya kemarin, kalau hari ini adalah hari penentuan antara lulus atau tidak nya dia menjadi Genin.

Meski pesan yang disampaikan adalah mereka harus berkumpul siang hari, tapi bocah ini terlalu bersemangat.

"Ohaiyou, Kaa-san.." sapanya pada sang ibunda

"Ohaiyou, eh Bolt-kun, sudah bangun ? tumben sekali"

Sang Ibunda menatap heran putra pirangnya itu, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk dia bangun, manik Lavender amethyst itu menatap bingung,

"hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusanku Kaa-san"

Bocah pirang ini a.k.a Bolt berucap dengan semangat yang membara,

Ibundanya menatap senang, "wah wah, kau akan segera jadi Genin ya. Kau bahkan belum cerita sama Kaa-san"

"hehehe, nanti sehabis sarapan akan aku ceritakan. Ada yang bisa kubantu Kaa-san"

Lagi ibunda nya di buat bingung dengan tingkahnya, tak biasanya putra sulungnya ini berbuat seperti ini, biasanya putri bungsu nya lah yang akan membantunya pagi-pagi begini.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau bangunkan Otou-san mu"

Bolt mengangguk mantap, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ibu nya, sementara ibunya a.k.a Hinata, hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah anaknya yang berubah drastic seperti ini.

Bolt sudah sampai di kamar sang ayah, dia membuka kamar itu dan melihat ayahnya tengah tertidur pulas,

"Tou-san, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi…"

Sang ayah tidak merespon, pria dewasa bersurai pirang itu malah mengigau,

" _Aku tidak menjadi Hokage yang buruk-ttebayo.."_

Bolt menatap heran ayahnya,

"Tou-san, bangun hey" Bolt sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya,

" _hey, apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku ? diriku yang dulu tidak seperti ini hey… heey"_

Naruto mengingau, dia bermimpi buruk, dan dia terjatuh,

"Ittai.."

Naruto bergumam, sambil mengusap surai pirangnya yang sekarang sudah pendek itu, dia masih mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membenarkan pandangannya, manik Blue Sapphire nya memandang sekitar,

"ternyata hanya mimpi…"

Lagi dia bergumam, belum menyadari kalau putra sulungnya tengah memperhatikan tingkah anehnya itu.

"Tou-san…"

Suara yang sedikit cempreng itu memenuhi indera pendengaran Naruto, dia menoleh mencari asal suara itu, ternyata putranya,

Eh tunggu dulu,

"Bolt…"

Teriaknya kaget, sontak dia langsung menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya, _"pukul 7:05, sepagi ini.."_

"Tou-san, aku di suruh Kaa-san membangunkan mu" ucapnya lagi

Manik Blue Sapphire Naruto memandang Bolt, tumben sekali putra pirangnya ini terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Apa Konohamaru akan memulai misinya pag hari, setau dia nanti siang mereka baru akan berangkat.

"ya sudah Tou-san mau mandi"

Sementara para lelaki sibuk dengan urusannya, Hinata dan Himawari juga sibuk dengan urusan di dapur. Himawari sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang ceria, kecantikannya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Surai Raven bewarna hitam kebiruan itu juga sudah mulai panjang, menambah kesan imut padanya.

"Kaa-san, Hima mau bangunkan Tou-san dulu yah" ucapnya

"tidak usah, kakakmu sudah pergi membangunkannya" balas Hinata

Sontak Himawari kaget, karena Kakaknya sudah bangun, "are, apa benar Oni-chan sudah bangun dari tadi ?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, sementara Himawari masih bertahan dengan ekspresi tak percaya nya. Selang beberapa menit, sosok pirang itu muncul,

"Ohayou Hima," sapanya

"Ohayou, Oni-chan, tumben sudah bangun heh"

"memangnya tidak boleh ? aku sedang bersemangat-ttebasa"

Sementara Himawari hanya ber-oh ria, konsentrasinya masih tertuju pada hidangan pagi hari yang harus di siapkannya.

Keluarga Uzumaki pun melakukan aktifitas sarapan mereka seperti biasa, sesekali Bolt mengganggu Himawari, dan di balas dengan muka cemberut oleh adiknya itu.

"Bolt.." panggil sang Ayah

"yo, Tousan" sahut Bolt seraya menghampiri ayahnya menuju ruang tamu,

Naruto lalu menjulurkan tangannya, dengan gaya seperti meninju ke arah Bolt,

Bolt memiringkan kepalanya, dia masih belum menangkap apa yang hendak dilakukan sang ayah,

"ini adalah tos, ayo julurkan tanganmu"

Bolt mengikuti titah sang ayah, dia melakukan tos dengan ayahnya, tos ala Killer Bee.

"kau hebat sudah bisa menggunakan Rasengan-ttebayo" ucap Naruto ketika tos

"hehe, itu hanya kebetulan-ttebasa"

Hinata yang sedari tadi ada didapur pun menghampiri kedua laki-laki yang kini sangat di sayanginya itu. Dia mengusap lembut surai pirang putra sulungnya,

"Bolt-kun, jadilah ninja yang hebat yaah, dan lindungi teman-temanmu" ucapnya

"yosh, aku akan selalu berjuang-ttebasa"

Tak mau kalah dengan sang kakak, sang sulung Uzumaki itu pun bergabung dan berkata,

"aku akan mengalahkan Oni-chan, sebentar lagi aku juga akan masuk Academy"

Naruto dan Hinata memandang senang, kedua anak mereka begitu bersemangat.

"Hima, berjuanglah"

"yosh, kau pasti bisa Hima, kapan-kapan kita latihan bersama yaa" ucap Bolt

Tidak hanya di kediaman Uzumaki, tapi di kediaman Uchiha pun sang anak tunggal tengah mengadu senang,

"ne Mama, aku ingin Tanya. Bagaimana Tim 7 yang dulu menurut Mama ?"

Pertanyaan Sarada sukses membuat Sakura sedikit menganga.

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal tim 7" sahut sang Ibu

Sarada menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

Lagi perkataan Sarada mampu membuat Sakura terdiam, lalu dia tersenyum simpul, "Tim 7 yang dulu diisi oleh para Shinobi yang hebat, jadi menurut Mama Tim 7 adalah Tim yang hebat"

"kalau boleh tahu, anggota Tim 7 yang dulu itu siapa saja Ma" lanjut Sarada

"eh, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu, baiklah akan Mama beritahu. Anggota Tim 7 yang dulu adalah, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Tim 7 yang dulu di bmbing oleh Hatake Kakashi."

Sekarang gantian Sarada yang terkaget, dia memang tahu Mama nya itu pernah satu Tim dengan Hokage ke 7 tapi dia tidak tahu jika Mama nya dulu itu anggota Tim 7.

"be-benarkah Ma ?"

"hmm, lalu siapa saja anggota Tim 7 sekarang" Tanya Sakura lagi

"aku, Bolt dan Mitsuki. Sensei kami adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru"

"HEEEH, yang benar ? kenapa bisa mirip begitu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa Mitsuki itu Sarada ?" selidik Sakura

"oh Mitsuki yah, aku juga belum terlalu mengenalnya Ma, yang pasti kemarin kami melakukan hal yang hebat, sungguh hebat, kombinasi kami berjalan dengan baik. Dan dan Mistuki bisa melakukan Kekkei Genkai Mokuton, dan Bolt bisa memakai Rasengan" cerita Sarada dengan mata yang berbinar,

Tak pernah Sakura melihat putri semata wayangnya ini sebegitu berbinar seperti sekarang. Eh tunggu dulu Mokuton ? itukan Kekkei Genkai terkuat yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hokage Pertama dan Yamato sensei.

"Sarada, berarti temanmu si Mitsuki itu bisa mengeluarkan batang pohon atau semacamnya yah"

"hmm, dan itu sangat hebat Ma, aku bersyukur bisa satu tim dengan dia"

Sarada masih terus menceritakan hal yang dia alami kemarin, bersama Tim nya,

-Skip Time-

Matahari sudah menampakan sinar panasnya, ini sudah siang.

Di ruang Hokage,

"Hokage-sama, bisa kau jelaskan ulang soal misi ini ?" ucap seorang Jounin muda kepada Naruto

"hmm, ini hanya misi Rank D yang sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi misi Rank C. tidak akan berbahaya selama kau bisa mengendalikan situasi" cuap Naruto ringan

"haah, mereka ber 3 itu baru Genin, bahkan ini benar-benar misi pertama mereka" selak sang Jounin

"hey hey Konohamaru, ini hanya misi menanam pohon di daerah perbatasan dekat dengan Iwagakure" balas Naruto

Jounin yang diketahui bernama Konohamaru itu, sang Sensei pembimbing Tim 7, lalu membalas "haah walaupun sudah menjadi Hokage kau tetap saja bodoh Naruto-nii"

"apa kau bilang ?"

"bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa aku harus menjaga dan bertanggung jawab lebih terhadap Mitsuki, dia kan salah satu percobaan Orochimaru, dan dia dulu tinggal di daerah perbatasan dekat dengan Iwagakure, kalau-kalau ada missing nin disana yang memang sengaja mengincarnya bagaimana ?"

Naruto sedikit memicingkan matanya, dia terlihat sedang berpikir,

"HAAH KAU BENAR, aku baru sadar. Tapi itu bukan masalah, kupercayakan dia padamu Konohamaru. Dan ini…" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan ikat kepala baru bewarna biru untuk para Genin baru.

"haah, kau ini. Siapkan bantuan bila di butuhkan, Bolt juga bersama ku kau tahu-"

"hey Konohamaru, kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu haah ? kau tidak akan gagal, aku percaya padamu-ttebayo"

Bagi Konohamaru, Naruto adalah panutan dalam hidupnya. Dia selalu bisa memberikan semangat untuk nya dalam hal apapun.

"baiklah, Hokage-sama terima kasih atas kepercayaannya. Aku pergi dulu"

~di Gerbang Konoha~

Bolt berlari bersemangat, manik Blue Sapphire nya dengan samar melihat 2 orang yang cukup familiar,

"kau telat Bolt"

Kalimat pertama yang di dengarnya begitu dia sampai di gerbang.

"ha hah, kalian saja yang terlalu bersemangat"

Sarada mendengus kesal, sementara Mitsuki hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka menanti dengan rasa deg-deg kan, akhirnya sang Sensei muncul, dengan cengiran khasnya

"Yo.. kalian sepertinya gugup yaah" sapa nya

"kami menantikan hasilnya-ttebasa" sahut Bolt penuh semangat

"haha jangan terlalu bersemangat, seperti kalian akan lulus saja"

Ucapan Konohamaru sontak meruntuhkan semangat ketiganya, mereka terlihat lesu,

"hey semangat dong, kalian kan Cuma tidak lulus ujian Chuunin saja" tambahnya

Konohamaru tertawa keras, melihat ekspresi ke 3 muridnya itu, suasana menjadi hening, tawanya seakan garing.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening, ketiga bocah itu masih berpikir keras, ujian Chuunin ? kapan ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan ? hey-

"Hey, Sensei kapan kami melakukan ujian Chuunin, jangan-jangan kau mau mengerjai kami" teriak Bolt

"hahahaha, nah kalian sudah tahu kan ? ini…" seraya memberikan ikat kepala bewarna biru dan merah yang melambangkan Genin Konoha.

Mata ketiga bocah itu berbinar, senyum manis tersinggung dari bibir-bibir mungil mereka, ternyata mereka berhasil lulus menjadi Genin.

Bolt melompat kegirangan, begitu pun dengan Sarada dan Mitsuki.

"nah, aku akan memberitahukan hal penting lainnya, hari ini kalian akan langsung menjalankan misi Rank D, nah apa kalian sudah siap"

Raut wajah mereka Nampak serius kali ini, tidak percaya mereka akan melakukan misi,

"Hai' Sensei" ucap mereka berbarengan

"nah misinya adalah Misi menanam pohon di perbatasan desa Iwagakure, cukup mudah kan ?"

"apaa, Misi menanam pohon, apa Shinobi juga harus melakukan hal itu-ttebasa" Bolt yang antusias pada awalnya menjadi sedikit malas

"hey hey, sebagai Shinobi kita juga harus memperhatikan alam sekitar, jangan hanya bisanya merusak saja" jelas Konohamaru

"sekarang silahkan kalian bersiap-siap, kita berkumpul di kantor Hokage, Hokage-sama akan menjelaskan tentang misi pada kalian"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka berlalu pulang dan mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing.

TBC ^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah review yaah ^^

Misi mereka akan di mulai di chapter 3 ^^

Gomene, kalau masih banyak typo,

Review nya di tunggu ^^

HnS-chan ^_^


End file.
